I Caught Fire
by Lady Arachnia
Summary: Cat has always been kind of alone. She watched as all her friends got married to their dream guys. Now it's her turn. Rated T for implied sexual content.


**This is a songfic based on the following lyrics. Anyhow, this is just a ONESHOT based around the relationship between Cat and Kid Blink. Thanks to my best friend, Lucks, Cat is now a kick-butt character. (She and I created Cat together so there. She created everyone else.) Oh yeah and I forgot to mention I suck terribly at the Newsie accent so bear with me there.**

**

* * *

**

_Seemed to stop my breath_

_My head on your chest_

_Waiting to cave in_

_From the bottom of my..._

_Hear your voice again_

_Could we dim the sun_

_And wonder where we've been_

_Maybe you and me_

_So kiss me like you did_

_My heart stopped beating_

_Such a softer sin_

_(I'm melting, I'm melting)_

_In your eyes_

_I lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

_And I'm melting_

_In your eyes_

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me_

_Lay with me_

_Now_

_Never caught my breath_

_Every second I'm without you I'm a mess_

_Ever know each other_

_Trust these words are stones_

_why cuts aren't healing_

_Learning how to love_

_I'm melting (I'm melting)_

_In your eyes_

_I lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

_And I'm melting_

_In your eyes_

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me_

_Lay with me_

_(Stay with me lay with me now)_

_You could stay and watch me fall_

_And of course I'll ask for help_

_Just stay with me now_

_Take my hand_

_We could take our heads off_

_stay in bed just make love that's all_

_Just stay with me now_

_I'm melting (I'm melting)_

_In your eyes_

_I lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

_and I'm melting_

_In your eyes_

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me_

_Lay with me_

_In your eyes_

_I lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

_and I'm melting_

_In your eyes_

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me lay with me_

_(Stay with me, lay with me)_

_In your eyes_

_Let's sleep till the sun burns out_

_I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)_

_Let's sleep till the sun burns out_

_I'm melting in your eyes_

"I Caught Fire" -The Used

* * *

Cat woke up to the sound of rocks tapping against the window next to her. She glanced out to see Kid Blink tossing them up. When he spotted her, he waved frantically. Cat nearly laughed, but managed to contain her mirth as she swung noiselessly out of bed. She pulled on her breeches and suspenders and snuck down the stairs. The Lodging House door creaked for a moment, but Cat soon managed to escape the building. "Hiya, baby goil." Blink cooed, scooping Cat up in his arms. "Baby goil?" She said, feigning shock. He laughed and placed a gentle kiss on Cat's pink lips. "Want ta go somewhere?" Blink asked, leading her away from the lodging house. "Seem I don't got much choice. So shoah." Cat wrapped her arm around Blink's waist as he led her down a darkened alleyway. "Where ya takin' me?" Cat cocked her head slightly, letting her long black hair fall over one eye. "Somewhere special." He smiled his sexiest grin at her and kept on walking. Finally they reached a gnarled old oak tree in the middle of Central Park. "Now," Blink intoned, "Close ya eyes." "Blink!" Cat moaned, "What's goin' on?" "Nothin' special." He murmured in a voice that contradicted his very words. "Okay," Blink told her a few minutes later, "Open ya eyes." A blanket had been spread out on the ground with two pillows and another blanket. "Blink?" Cat looked around for him. He appeared next to her. "Cat, I juss wanted ta ask ya sometin'." He gazed into her emerald green eyes. "We've been tagetha fo' almost five yeahs now. And," Blink took a big breath, "I was wondrin' if ya still loved me?" Cat's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Course I loves ya, Blink!" She started to wrap her long arms around his neck, but he stopped her. "Then," Blink pulled a small silvery circle out of his pocket, "Will ya marry me?" Cat's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my god! Blink! Ya shouldn'ta!" Blink stayed where he was. "Will ya?" He repeated. Cat nodded and then burst into tears. Blink slipped the silver ring on her finger and hugged her tightly. "It's all right. I loves ya." He held her close for several minutes. Then suddenly, Cat surprised him by pushing him onto the blanket and tackling him. "Cheating!" He screamed, laughing as she tickled him. "Not really." She retorted as she pinned him down and kissed him. He flipped her over and sat on top of her. "I win." Blink said, leaning down to kiss her. Cat pulled Blink onto the blanket beside her and laid her head on his chest. His hand gently stroked her hair and caressed her cheek. "Where should we get married?" Cat asked after a few minutes. "Hmmm… I don't really care s'long as da fellas come." "And da goils." Cat interjected. "We're so slow." Blink said, staring p at the stars. "Sarah and Jack-boy got married. Race fin'ly made his move on Lucks, or maybe she made it on 'im. Mush just swooped off wid Giggles, Spot stole Curly, Flash ended up runnin' off wid Jake, and Fidget had to mess wid Skitts mind 'fore he'd make 'is move on 'er." He finished ticking off the marriages on his fingers. Cat laughed, "And who'da known dat Davey was gay?" Blink snickered, "I hope 'im and Denton are getting' on well." Cat playfully punched Blink as his hand strayed too low. "We ain' married yet, busta!" Cat teased him. Her fiancée pouted then captured her lips in a kiss. "We should get started on dos seven kids." Cat smirked slightly and pulled off his shirt.

* * *

Cat woke up just as the sun began to rise. Blink was still sleeping next to her. "See ya soon, Babe." She whispered, kissing him. She pulled her clothes on and dashed off to the lodging house where the girls still stayed until their husbands or fiancées grabbed enough dough to make it out of there. "Oh ladies!" Cat called loudly as she sprinted up the creaking stairway. "Whad'ya want?" Lucks groaned rolling over to look at the excited Cat. "Look whad Blink gave me!" She flashed the ring at her friends. The other girls gave excited squeals and scrambled out of their bunks. "Oh my god!" Giggles gasped grabbing Cat's hand. Lucks hugged her friend. "I's happy for ya." The girls just kept hugging and screaming, "Oh my god!" Until Flash pulled something out of Cat's hair. "Whad's dis?" She smirked holding up a long piece of grass. Then Lucks noticed a small hickey on Cat's neck. "Me tinks dat de love-birds went a little furder last night den is customary 'fore marriage." Cat buried her red face in her hands. "Ya guys!" They laughed and patted her on the back. "We's happy for ya." Lucks whispered, the rest of the girls said their own congrats. Cat had finally let herself have some fun and allowed Blink to sweep her off her feet. 


End file.
